


in sickness and in health

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Sickfic, Vomiting, high school teachers chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: sehun's sick and tired.





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact; this started out as seho until i decided i favor chanyeol over junmyeon

sehun gets home only a bit later than usual, just past six thirty-five. he shouldn't have to deal with fights that teenagers get into, but he's the  _ trusted _ teacher... which must mean they know he'd let them off easy. on top of that, papers had to be graded, which he assumes could be done at home, but he knows he won't touch them when chanyeol comes home. he's got a bit of an unfortunate stomach ache too, but he's assuming it's just because he hasn't eaten in hours. he's glad to be home now, and at least the headache from earlier is gone. he hangs his coat up, takes off his shoes and tosses his bag down near the door. vivi's curled up in his dog bed, fast asleep, too far gone in dreamland to wake up and greet his owner. sehun sighs. he knows how it is.

he digs around in the fridge until he finds last night's leftovers, figuring he'll feel much better once he eats. he finds some containers of noodles and vegetables, digging in as soon as he's opened them up. he eats fast, wondering when his life came to  _ this _ . call him old fashioned, but he's always thought that once he was married, he'd stop eating hurriedly at the kitchen counter and start sitting down to eat with his husband. but chanyeol's always working late, and he's too tired when he does get home. they even work at the same school and yet they don’t see much of each other. eating fast doesn't make him feel any better, but he decides that it'll go away if he drinks some water and relaxes until chanyeol is home. the couch has been left alone most of the week, but now that it's friday night, sehun figures it's high time he puts it to use again. he curls up with a book, but he can hardly focus because of the ache that's settled deep in his belly. he doesn't know why he still feels sick, he didn't have that much to eat. maybe he ate way too fast? either way, his stomach is very displeased with him. he doesn't once think it could be a stomach flu or some other nasty virus worming its way through him, not even when namjoon's three-year-old son, soobin, had been sick this week. the man had brought the child with him during the days the little boy was sick, sehun had looked after him when namjoon had his lunch break. but that doesn't occur to him. he tries to focus on the book, but he can't. the couch is comfortable, like he's not spent hours breaking the damn thing in. with a sigh, he pulls himself up, trudging to the achingly empty, quiet bedroom. he sets his phone down on the little table beside the bed before laying down. he figures he might as well get ready for bed, now that it's nearing midnight, but he sure as hell doesn't want to get up now.  _ wait _ . it was just past seven. he must've zoned out for a long time, or maybe he did fall asleep.

then it hits him, again, that chanyeol isn't home yet. it's nearing  **midnight** and his hard working husband is still at his studio. he wishes hotshot musician-slash-music teacher chanyeol would take a rest so loving husband chanyeol can come home already. sehun isn't crazy about physical affection, but it's been a long day and his belly won't stop aching. seriously,  _ what the fuck did he eat _ ? 

“ _ fuck _ ,” he groans, rolling over to reach for his phone. surely chanyeol's sent a text about how late he is. when he moves, a cramp works its way through his stomach, along with a wave of nausea. it's uncomfortable, really. his phone shows no new text messages. he drops it with a sigh, curling up on the bed, still dressed in his sweater and jeans even though he knows he needs to get up and put on some pajamas, and brush his teeth. he just can't be bothered. if he moves too much, he thinks he'll be sick. sehun dozes off after what seems like  **forever** , still uncomfortable but comfy enough, apparently, to sleep. the room is mostly quiet, except for the occasional  _ loud _ gurgles and groans coming from sehun's poor upset stomach. his peace and quiet is ruined when he hears the front door opening, followed by vivi barking in case there's an intruder. he sits up with a jolt, groaning aloud when his belly lurches. he's assuming that his hotshot husband is finally home, but he hardly has time to even  _ think  _ about greeting him before he's dashing to the bathroom. so it  _ must  _ be the stomach flu. 

another wave of nausea washes over him as soon as he's hunched over the toilet. sehun's always hated the stomach flu, hated having to basically live in the bathroom until the virus passed. he hates the taste of bile when it comes up, when he's gagging and retching up everything he's ingested in the last six hours. he hates that he's becoming best friends with the toilet when he should be greeting the love of his life. it's past midnight, he should be sleeping, at the very least.

“sehunnie?” chanyeol's voice is soft and worried right, very much unlike the voice of smoking hot musician park chanyeol. “you don't look too good, hunnie…”

“don't feel too good, either,” sehun mumbles, then turning away and gagging again. nothing's coming up now. he's just dry heaving, but his belly won't stop making noises. it's disgusting, honestly. he stands up shakily, flushing the toilet before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and making his way to the sink. he's gotta wash his hands and brush his teeth, now. “go get ready for bed, yeol. you've gotta be exhausted. i'm just fine.”

"are you sure?" chanyeol asks, lingering in the doorway until sehun squeezes past. 

“mhm,” sehun nods, stripping out of his clothes and changing quickly into a pair of soft pajamas. he sighs, making his way back to the bed. his phone is already plugged in, so he makes himself comfortable to wait for chanyeol. he closes his eyes, laying on his side and awaiting sleep. right when he thinks he’s about to fall asleep, his belly lets out a loud, angry gurgle and nausea rolls through him all over again. he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for it to pass. when he opens them, chanyeol is settled next to him, wearing his pajamas and a worried expression. 

“your tummy is awfully talkative tonight, sehunnie,” he says, raising an eyebrow when his words are followed by another gurgle from sehun’s stomach and a sickly groan from sehun. “how long have you been feeling ill, babe?”

“since i got home,” sehun replies, closing his eyes. “i thought it was just hunger, but then it got worse when i ate.”

“is it a virus?” chanyeol asks, reaching over to run his fingers through sehun’s hair. “oof, you’re pretty warm, too.”

“i’m fine,” he mumbles, letting chanyeol pet him because he’s really that starved of affection. another cramps works its way through him. "on second thought.. i dunno."

"should i get a bucket?" chanyeol worries, removing his hand from sehun's hair. “i'll get you some water, too.” he gets up, leaving sehun to listen to the pitter patter of chanyeol's bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. 

sehun lies still the entire chanyeol is gone, willing the ache to leave and trying to focus on things that don't have to do with his upset stomach. he thinks about work, but nothing happened today. nothing exciting ever happens at work, not for him. kids fighting is not exciting when your head hurts and your stomach won't stop aching. he should ask chanyeol about his day. he waits quietly for chanyeol, willing him to hurry up. he  _ needs  _ to talk to chanyeol, to make sure his day went okay.

“here,” chanyeol's voice snaps sehun out of his thoughts, “drink this.”

sehun takes the glass of water from him, sitting up so he won’t choke on it. he doesn’t want to throw up again, but if it’s the stomach flu he knows he probably will. he takes tiny sips, not wanting to drink too much too fast and aggravate his stomach even more. he sets the cup down next to where his phone is charging, pushing it to the side so it’s away from the phone and away from the edge of that little table. 

“tell me about your day,” he mumbles, laying back down once he’s put the cup somewhere safe. 

“it was the same as the rest of the week,” chanyeol says, resuming his earlier motions and running gentle fingers through sehun’s hair. it’s nice and relaxing, just what sehun needs. “except i fell asleep at the studio tonight.”

“of course you did.” sehun rolls his eyes, “that's why you shouldn't stay so late, idiot.” there's no bite to the words, though. 

“i get carried away, though. there’s lots to be done!” chanyeol replies, shrugging slightly. “i should’ve come home earlier…” 

“it doesn’t matter,” sehun replies, “i’m tired and my stomach won’t stop hurting.” 

“here,” chanyeol says, laying down next to his poor, sick husband. he slips a cold hand under sehun’s shirt, gently rubbing his stomach. “i’ll rub your tummy until you fall asleep, okay?”

“okay,” sehun mumbles, closing his eyes and focusing on chanyeol’s gentle touch. it’s very soothing, he finds himself getting sleepier by the minute. “mm.. ‘night, chanyeol.”

“night, sehunnie,” chanyeol murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of sehun’s neck. “sleep well.. you’ll feel better in the morning.”

he certainly hopes so… it’d be nice to be able to do something fun instead of laying around in bed, sehun thinks, as he finally drifts into a peaceful sleep next to chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> i do love junmyeon but chanyeol.... he just seems like hed also be really good at taking care of a sick partner.


End file.
